Fairy Tail Reboot - read desc
by Stormhawk99
Summary: In x807-811 a vicious civil war, and plague spread throughout Fiore killing many. Magnolia, was abandoned due to a powerful explosion which killed everyone including the main canon Fairy Tail cast. The remaining members, determined to remain strong, created the new Fairy Tail, one which would never fall again. ACCEPTING OCs, send via pm. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. OC Submission sheet

**FYI in the next few chapters! I will be more than likely pairing some people together, so just sit tight, all you romance lovers!**

**Story will be up for adoption! In the meantime, you guys just sit back and please wait patiently. JK you can go insane about this, but I'd prefer you don't. If you feel like you are up for the task, just PM and send me a sample chapter of what you have in mind for the story!**

I need a few OC's for it though.

Fairy Tail (20 years after GMG) (all the canon characters are gone, and were left with an entire OC based Fairy Tail!)

I'll need about 20 OCs.

OC Form here:

(*- optional)

(**-if there is anything else you want me the author to know, and no one else about your OC, PM me)

Name: (full name)

Age:

Gender:

Magic Type:

*Magic spells:

**Appearance:

Regular Clothing:

*Formal Clothing:

*Swimwear:

*Sleepwear:

Personality: (mandatory)

Likes/Dislikes: (mandatory)

History: (mandatory)

*Relationship status:

*Other:


	2. Rebirth and Revival

**Expect the next chapter to be up by sometime this weekend. **

**August 12, x812, Magnolia, 1 year after the end of the Fiore Civil War. **

* * *

**Lionel's POV:**

Magnolia. Once a proud city, now a radioactive ruin.

As I look out over the hill that overlooks Magnolia, I reflect.

It's been 22 years since I left the guild. Since then by no fault of my own, the Tenrou Island group had returned.

And we won the Grand Magic Games. Maybe I shouldn't have used the word "we".

Anyways, after the Grand Magic Games, 16 years passed. A new generation of wizards, had joined the guild. All seemed good.

In x807, all hell broke loose.

A civil war broke out between citizens who supported the Council and who supported the Fiore military. Both sides with about equal strength, clashed. Among the chaos, a radioactive bomb detonated in Magnolia, causing the town and guild to be vaporized.

To make matters worse, a ship carrying a severely ill man, stopped in Hargeon Town. The man was infected with a very severe viral disease.

They called it the Bloody Flux.

It would enter the body via the nasal cavity, and through the lungs, into the blood stream, where it would eat away at the arterial membrane and cause it to start hemorrhaging uncontrollably.

Many victims did not survive. In fact it was so lethal, it ended up killing about 70% of the population, and dying out quickly when it killed all of it's hosts.

A voice behind me interrupts my thoughts.

"Is something wrong, Lionel?"

"Just reflecting Nymeria. I had a crazy idea."

She came and sat down in front of me. I recognize the long chestnut hair. Big brown eyes. Large bust. Beautiful- everything.

_Goddamn, sometimes I can't even believe that she's my wife. _

"I was thinking we could try to inhabit Magnolia again."

She gave me a serious look.

"Leo, you know just as well as me, that Magnolia is uninhabitable."

I frowned, and looked at my feet.

"I know it's just I miss them, a-and I-I just t-thought.."

I start sobbing. Nymeria grabbed me and hugged me tightly.

"Shhhh..." She tried comforting me.

"You know what?" I asked, sniffled and then I wiped my nose.

"Hmm?"She replied.

"I was thinking, and i'm serious about this, I want to restart the guild."

She looked into my eyes, a smile appearing on her face.

"That's a wonderful idea."

We embraced each other. Simply enjoying each others company.

* * *

**8 months later... April 17, x813. Myridiom. - Along the Southeastern Coast.**

* * *

The full reconstruction of the Castle by the Sea, was finished.

The town members, along with me and Nymeria stood by the grand building. A banner stretched out in front of me.

A short, stocky man, walks up to the banner. Mayor of Myridiom. Joseph Sark.

"With the cut of this banner, I hereby declare the rebirth and revival of Fairy Tail."

I sent a dagger through the thin red banner, cutting it in two.

A roar of approval entered the air.

It was back finally, after 4 years it's finally back.

I can finally return home. Fairy Tail.

* * *

**A/N: So that's basically the prologue, and I know that I made a mistake in calculating the proper number of years but i'm too lazy to fix it. Hope you enjoyed! Please review. **


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: **

I'm setting this story up for adoption guys! I'll tell you who your new author is pretty soon.


End file.
